Live, Laugh, and Love Lunacy
by KingTobi
Summary: A normal day involves getting up, eating, bathing, getting dressed, working, then going home to repeat the process in twelve to fourteen hours. An abnormal day starts with broken holes in space and candy colored equines. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Live, Laugh, and Love Lunacy

Chapter 1: Something in the Water

In many tales, they start you off with "Once upon a time" or "In a faraway place". In many tales, nothing can possibly go wrong for anyone for more than eight seconds. In many tales, everything is too freaking perfect.

Well not in this story buddy.

I woke up to find myself strapped to my bed in the basement, with multiple wires and pads attached to my bare upper body. Now I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't I be freaking out right now? Who is the fiend that has trapped me so readily? What's the point of these questions? Well I'll tell you in order: Yes, a freaking purple unicorn, and they're rhetorical you fart waffles!

But I digress. As I tried to pry my arms out from under my binds, the door to my quarters opened atop the stairs adjacent to my bed. The clopping of hooves could be heard descending the stairs, and my eyes followed their owner as they reached the bottom. "So how did you sleep?" My hostess asked me with a cup of coffee floating next to her (I assume it's for me).

"All things considered…pretty well actually." I wriggled my arms a little against the straps holding me down. "But were these really necessary? I said I would cooperate. Or were the straps a way of telling me something else, hmm?" I inquired as she loosened my restraints. She blushed a little from what I could see, but didn't rise to my taunt. "You mentioned having night terrors a few times, and I didn't want the equipment to get damaged if you had one. Also, just to note, you are a heavy sleeper, you know that?"

"To define that with words, I'd need an encyclopedia the size of Princess Luna." The binds were now gone, and I was free to cause mass mayhem and unspeakable acts of stupidity! Or I could just take the coffee Twilight is offering me…..yeah, coffee sounds preferable right now.

As she trotted around to the machine she used for her experiment involving my slumbering cranial dysfunctions, I couldn't help but stare at her in my lazy morning daze. Her full name was Twilight Sparkle. She's a purple unicorn pony whom decided to play host to me after I got here about a week ago. How did I get here you may ask? It's very simple actually.

My uncle passed on not too long ago, and he left me almost everything in his possession. Everything but the Maserati. He strictly stated in his will for me to blow the damn thing sky high by replacing the seats with replicas made from C4 (He got the idea from reading a Deadpool comic I let him borrow).

Everyone in my family begged me not to do it, but I couldn't resist the chance to blow something up and get away with it. Plus, depriving my grubbing parents of something they wanted was too sweet to pass up. But back on topic now; I was also the only family he had left since he could never give my aunt any children, and she died a few years back. So he left me with everything plus his magnum opus: his lab and all its contents!

He had kept it a secret for years, and my aunt and me were the only ones who knew about it. I was tempted to use a leftover mini-doomsday device on my parents' house, but decided to let them live because I wasn't ready to become a villain yet. Not enough capes to blow menacingly in the wind, you see. Anyway, to make a long story short: I was experimenting with a Temporal Space Distorter, and I kinda created a rip in space-time that I decided to go Gordon Freeman on and jump right in with crowbar and Gravity Gun in hand. Not my best decision.

But now I'm here, and I've been having the time of my life ever since. Though, three days isn't all that much time, is it?

"So what's the diagnosis Doc? Am I gonna be a daddy?" I let out a hardy laugh.

Twilight looked over her data sheet and leveled a playful glare at me. "Well, from what I've gathered, you seem to be doing fine on all fronts. Not even one terror."

"Oh yeah, I lied about that. I don't know why though. I guess I forgot about that part." Her left eye started twitching as I walked past her and upstairs.

"Anywho, I've got an appointment with Rarity at 11, and I don't want to smell like Spike's breathe after a gem binge." Twilight shook her head and watched me ascending the stairs before she decided to follow. Once we were in the main room of the library, she just made the situation more incorrigible for me.

"How would you know what his breath smells like? Do you sniff ponies' breath while they sleep or something?" She joked. I looked at her with the most overly serious face I could muster. "What do you think Twilight?" The face she made… *gasp* PRICELESS! I just chuckled as I headed for the bathroom to clean the crud out of my ears and leave her to figure out if I was joking or not.

After I left her alone, Spike came out of the kitchen and saw Twilight with her mouth agape and pupils the size of bits. He waved his claw in front her face, snapped a few times, and then yelled her name next to her ear. That last one woke her up quite well.

"Spike! Indoor voices…ow." Spike just rolled his eyes as he walked past her to grab his latest comic off the center table in the library's common area. "You'd think enough time with Rainbow Dash would make you a bit more knowledgeable about when somepony is messing with you Twilight."

Meanwhile, upstairs even further than before…nothing was happening. And I'm not one to talk about myself showering you pervs.

But I will say I was laughing my ass off while washing my hair. I couldn't hold back anymore and guffawed VERY loudly while thinking of Twilight's reaction.

I digress. After a soothing shower and a change of clothes, I ran down from the second floor, yelled bye to Twilight and Spike, and whooshed out the door!

Looking around as I slowed down to a jogging pace, I admired the town of my current residence in all its simplicity. Ponyville was almost perfect, in a way. As I passed many ponies, I wasn't nervous about being stared at, like I was back home. No, I smiled, waved, and gave a morning greeting to many passersby, and they gave me one in turn.

The ponies here were friendly, but not overly so. The air was clear and without pollution. And the scenery everywhere was so vibrant and beautiful, you'd think I reached paradise! But alas, my uncle wasn't here to see the fruits of his machine, so paradise was just a word to me.

As the sad thoughts distracted me, I didn't notice somepony in my path, and I promptly tripped and toppled with them to the ground. "Ah crap, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Turns out, I had bumped into one of the few ponies I had made friends with over my days here. One Ms. Vinyl Scratch, to be specific.

We both stood and brushed ourselves off. "Hey, don't worry about it. Accidents happen all the time, right?" She paused and stared at me. Her eyes blocked by her badass shades she wore almost 24/7.

"Dude, are you alright? Because you look kinda down in the mouth." I gave her a deadpan stare.

"Down in the mouth, really?"

"Well I could've said 'Why the long face?' but you don't really fit the bill for that."

I chuckled at that. "Well you're not wrong there. It's nothing big. I was just reminiscing on how my uncle Edwin would have loved this place is all. He had always been a sap for towns like this." I looked around again, taking time to cherish my surroundings.

"Yeah, this place kicks flank on a daily basis. But you look like a guy on a mission. Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

Fiddling to grab my timepiece from my pocket, I let her know I had an appointment to keep. "While I'd love to stay and chat, I have a schedule to keep, and I've only got –" My watch read five until 11! "FIVE MINUTES? Crap on a cracker, I won't make it in time…unless…" Vinyl just stared at me while I had my mini-breakdown, but flinched after I grabbed her shoulders. "Vinyl, I need a favor!"

She put a smile on her face and just went with the flow, as usual. In the name of my trousers, I'll never understand how she can stay so cool all the time!

"No problem, dude. Whatcha need?" I asked if she had her Bass Cannon on her. The look of incredulity on her face – like Twilight's this morning – was priceless.

"Who the hay do you think I am? I always have that thing at a hoof's distance. Why?"

What happened next would go down in the record books as my 53rd most asinine idea ever, of all time. I had run into the nearby Quills and Sofas store, asking if they had any footrests I could borrow for a moment. I promptly exited the store after procuring the previously mentioned upholstery and ran back to Vinyl.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going stand on this footrest, and you are going to angle your Bass Cannon to blast me – with EPIC WUBS – into the air. Then I shall proceed to fly through the air and to Carousel Boutique without being late. Now prepare for take-off!" I realized that not all my plans made sense, but where's the fun in always making sense? Sometimes you just need to get a little crazy to realize what you need to do.

"Are you sure about this?" She said as she brought over and adjusted the angle of her Bass Cannon; the speakers now pointed at my sexy buttocks.

"Yes. Now prepare to fire!" I exclaimed while putting on my flight goggles.

"Wait, where did you get those goggles?"

"No time to explain! Now are you ready?!" I yelled while adjusting my sound cancelling head phones.

"And now you have headphones? Where do you keep all this stuff?!"

"I can't hear you Vinyl, I'm wearing sound cancelling headphones! And we launch in 5…"

My cheeks were tight.

"4…"

The cannon was prepped.

"3…"

I saw Winona peeing on a bush near Applejack's cart. Where was she I wondered?

"2…"

My body was ready.

"1…"

Time to hit the skies.

"DROP THE BASS!" *BOOM*

And with a jolt to my keister, I was now sailing through the air without a care in the world. The wind whipped around me as I classily flew, and I started to hum that theme that goes to any movie or situation involving helicopters. You know the one.

But my humming didn't last long, as I saw my destination approaching fast.

Remember how I said that not all my plans make sense? That includes certain planning portions of my plan where self-preservation was involved. In my haste to make a speedy arrival and save time, I had forgotten to pack a means of safe landing.

Looks like I was going in raw…giggity.

Meanwhile, inside Carousel Boutique…

Sweetie Belle (Rarity's younger sister) was drawing in the boutique's main parlor; unaware of the company she was soon to receive. When all of a sudden, she heard a crash from the wall behind her. She jumped, squealed, and then turned to the offending source of her disturbance…only to find the upper half of my torso hanging from high up the wall.

As I lifted my head to look at my surroundings, my gaze immediately went to the clock on the wall next to me. "HA! Made it with a minute and a half to spare! Victory!"

After I celebrated my early arrival, I noticed Sweetie Belle staring at me in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Not wanting to leave her hanging, I put on my best Jack Nicholson impression.

"Here's Travis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Live, Laugh, and Love Lunacy

Chapter 2: Oh Fluff and Stuff

After being dislodged from the roof by Sweetie Belle (and promptly planting my face to the floor), I looked up to observe the damage I had wrought.

"So on a scale of one to ten punches, how many do you think this is going to land me?"

Sweetie looked over the damage again before turning to me, a frown marring her face.

"You should be so lucky. When Rarity gets back, you're probably going to get an earful."

"And I can't wear the sound cancelling headphones. I lost those after the crash landing." I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Rarity, but I had precious little time to figure it out, and if I was going to do something, it had better be quick.

I looked at the clock, and only had one minute to spare. "It's times like this that make me feel like a helpless child. Where's my stuffed animal when I need him the most?!"

"You mean this one?" Sweetie Belle lifted a plush white fox into my line of vision, and my shoulders felt lighter than a Pegasus feather.

"Winston! I thought he was in my bag at the library! How did he get here?"

"You don't remember? You left your bag here yesterday after Rarity made you try on that prototype jacket she was making for you."

I shivered. That jacket was a bit too much for me to handle. A man can like flower print only so much before things are considered 'going overboard'. And dear sweet Celestia was that thing shiny! Who wears that many sequins?!

Apparently, Rarity does.

"Wait! My bag is here, which means…" I scooped Sweetie Belle up, placed her atop my head, and pointed dramatically in a random direction. "Lead me to it!"

As she was trying to understand what was going on, it took her a few seconds to register my request. But when she regained her senses, she just pointed her tiny hoof over to the table where she was previously drawing in peace.

I raced over with Sweetie and Winston in tow, and started rifling through my bag.

If there was any hope of me getting out of this, it would be in here.

As the seconds ticked away, I realized I didn't have that much time to lose.

My hands starting pulling everything out, one item at a time, before I started piling them up next to me.

"Crowbar, jacket, soda, slingshot, pants, boxer briefs, journal.

I had gone halfway through my bag before finding exactly what I needed: My uncle's custom Gravity Gun! This was one of his first 'in lab' projects, and I had been modifying it ever since he gave it to me for my 16th birthday. I hadn't been allowed to take it too far from the lab, but I was too happy to care at the time.

But enough reminiscing! Time was short. I lifted the tiny Unicorn from my scalp and placed her in front of me before standing at attention and issuing an order to my impromptu subordinate.

"Lieutenant Sweetie Belle, I need you to run interference and keep your sister distracted until I can either fix this, or make it look like a horrible accident! Can you do this soldier?!" I declared in a loud but comical tone. She stood as tall as she was able and saluted me with as serious a face as she could muster.

"Sir, yes sir!" She yelled back; her voice doing that cute little squeaky thing it does. I almost broke down right there she was so adorable.

As she ran out the door, I reached into my bag again for my toolbox. Tuning the Gravity Gun was never as easy as I made it look, but I only needed to jerry-rig it to fix the wall once, and quickly!

The internal lights turned from orange to green. I only tuned it to work like this for a few seconds, so one shot is all I'm getting for now. I aimed towards the hole in the wall and fired. The hole glowed the same color as the Gravity Gun before it shot tiny beams towards every bit of debris left from the crash. As I was watching my metaphorical magic happen, I heard Rarity and Sweetie Belle talking and trotting up the walkway. As bits and pieces of the wall flew past me, I started to stuff everything back into my bag with haste.

The doorknob jiggled. Luckily, my bag was packed, so I jumped toward the nearest couch just as the last piece of the wall was back in place.

"So I told him I wouldn't pay such a ludicrous price for something I could get just as fresh from back home. You should have seen that poor stallions face when all his customers started asking me where I shopped for my apples!" Rarity was regaling to her sister about one of her trips to Manehatten.

She noticed my casual lounging. "Oh, hello Travis. I almost forgot we had an appointment today. How have you been?"

"Like an opossum in the daytime."

"What?"

Sweetie Belle chimed in. "He means he's just been hanging around."

Lacking a drum kit, I pulled some bongos out of my bag and let loose a rim shot.

Rarity looked between me and my bag as I proceeded to put away my instrument.

"Is there anything you don't have in that bag?"

I slowly looked up at her, giving her the most dramatic look I could muster. Our eyes locked, we stared each other down like the world was about to rip in twain like tight pants on a fat man's ass.

"The better question would be 'what do I already have in it?' eh?"

My lackluster answer was sobering, as she shook her head to clear the air from betwixt her ears. "On another note, I'll have to reschedule you for another time. I just received a huge order that may take some time to fill, and it's going to make your order 'hit the backburner' as it were."

In all honesty, I couldn't care how long it took for her to finish my commission. As long as she got it done before the sun blew up…wait, wrong world, never mind.

"No prob Rares. I'm in no hurry, and I know fashion is an art, and not to be rushed. Perfection takes time, after all."

"Dear Travis, you're such a sweetheart. Your patience is noted and highly appreciated."

Not wanting to overstay my welcome, I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Oh! Just one thing before you go darling?"

Damn it. How come everybody asks me for something as I'm about to leave a room? I had stuff I wanted to do today! At least, I think I did…

Screw it, I didn't have anything planned. Better that I roll with it than become bored and irritable later.

"Whatcha need marshmallow?"

"Firstly; that was only funny the first time. Second; I forgot that I was going to have a picnic with Sweetie Belle today, but this order takes precedence, and I was wondering if you might be able to go in my stead."

"I don't know. I had a pretty full day ahead of me." I put my hand to my chin and started tapping my foot to the floor in faked thought. But I couldn't keep myself together for long and just burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Nah, I'm just futzing with you. Like I have anything going on, who am I kidding?"

I walked over to Sweetie Belle and once again set her on my head. "Alright Lieutenant! Do you know what time it is?"

"Adventure Time!"

"No! It's…wait, yeah you're right. It's Adventure Time…..TO ADVENTURE!"

And with that, we swiftly leapt out the door and ran into the streets of Ponyville.

"So Sweetie, do you still want to go picnicking, or did have something else you wanted to do?"

Her little face scrunched up in thought. "Not really. I thought today would be a day for just me and Rarity. I don't get to spend that much time with her, and I thought a picnic would be the perfect sister activity. But work comes first when you're a fashionista…"

She understood all too well how important her older sister's work was, but that didn't mean she had to like the fact that it kept them from spending time together.

"How about we go brainstorm back at the library? We can get Spike to make his awesomely tasty nachos…"

"Are they good at helping you come up with ideas?"

"They're good at keeping your face stuffed. Does that count?"

She giggled at my joke. "Captain, permission to change course?"

"Granted."

"Then to the library we go!"

When we got to the library, Twilight was sitting at the center table with a huge pile of books around her, as per usual. The sound of the door shutting brought her attention to us. "That didn't take very long. How did things go with….why is Sweetie Belle on your head?"

Sweetie and I looked at each other, then back to Twilight, before mini-mallow replied "The better question is 'who wouldn't' want to be on his head? It's amazing! I always wondered what it would be like to be as tall as the Princesses."

Twilight just stared, said nothing, and rose an eyebrow at us in a questioning manner.

"She's got a point Twilight. I'm a head taller than Luna, and Celestia only beats me by a few inches. You don't get this kind of view every day." After I said that, I began to wonder, ponder, and think of something stupid again.

"Do you think ponies would pay me to carry them on my head and shoulders? And I know – from the expression you're making now – that you think that's the dumbest idea you've ever heard. Well I'm telling you right now…that I agree. I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I'm moving on!"

Twilight just rolled her eyes before turning back to her book. I was curious as to what she was reading, so I snuck up behind her and peaked over her shoulder.

She sighed in mild annoyance. "If you must know, I'm reading up on a new spell I was going to practice later on. It's a type of metamorphic spell that lets me copy the physical properties of one being and transforms somepony else into the same thing."

"How long have you been reading about it?"

"A little from yesterday, and most of today. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna help you test this thing out with the assistance of my faithful companion, Winston! Sorry Sweetie, he was technically here first."

As Sweetie Belle pouted adorably on my noggin, Twilight was giving me reason upon reason about how terrible my idea was. I tuned her out until she finished, and did the only thing I could think of.

Guilt trip her.

"Geez Twi, I only wanted to help. You don't have to bite my head off." I grabbed Sweetie Belle and set her down before hugging Winston to my chest.

"I just thought that if I could help further your studies in some way, I would be paying you back a little for letting me bunk here. But if you don't need me, I understand. Me and Sweetie can just go and find something else to do. C'mon Sweetie, let's go round up the other Crusaders."

As I walked slowly towards the door, I heard her groan in guilt before she called out to me. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…with new spells comes a small amount of risk, and I didn't want you to get hurt is all. But if it really means that much to you…you can help."

I jumped in the air and let out a whoop in victory. "Lieutenant, go gather the other Crusaders and meet back here. Afterwards, build a standard issue pillow barrier for the happening science. And before I forget…"

I turned toward the kitchen and yelled out. "Hey Spike!"

"Yeah?"

"We're about to have guests! Do you think you could make some of those nachos again?"

"Sure thing!"

I clapped my hands together in satisfaction, Sweetie Belle ran out the door, and Twilight and I started discussing the spell in detail.

**10 minutes later**

Twilight was shifting her hooves nervously as the CMC were putting the finishing touches on their pillow barrier. She had explained the many uses and properties of the spell, and I put in my two cents on how to test it. At first, she tried to dissuade me from trying such a risky move, but I rebutted her with stubbornness and wit. She fell like a house of cards, mumbling about how I was as stubborn as Applejack.

"CMC scientific observers, are you ready?" I yelled to them from across the room.

They waved to me in affirmation, as their mouths were currently occupied eating the best freaking nachos ever!

"Winston, are YOU ready?" He just sat beside me in silence. I mean really, he's a stuffed animal. He's not going to do much.

"Okay then. Twilight, begin the test!"

"I just want everypony here to know that I don't fully condone this, and that this has to be the worst possible idea ever….of all time."

"Duly noted, now do the thing!"

Her horn glowed a soft purple, and the same energy enveloped me and Winston. I started to feel a soft, warm feeling inside. When I looked down at myself, I saw that my entire body was engulfed in light that seemed to be getting brighter by the second.

It was almost blinding. And just as fast as it began, there was a big flash, and I suddenly found myself lying on my side on the floor.

I was seeing spots of all sorts of colors. My sight was practically dominated by the damn things! But as my vision started clearing, I looked up and saw Twilight and the CMC standing above me, staring in awe.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked Twilight.

She looked hesitant to answer. "Well…not so much 'something' as there's….a lot of something."

"You mean like a bunch of bugs? Get 'em off!"

Applebloom weighed in. "It's so fluffy and white."

"You mean a bunch of fluffy white bugs? Get 'em off!"

Twilight shook her head to lessen her shock, and floated a mirror over to me.

"Maybe it would be better if you saw for yourself."

The mirror met me on the floor, and I closed my eyes in preparation for the worst.

"Mirror, mirror, in Twilight's grasp. Show me the reason for her to gasp."

I opened my eyes and was met with quite the sight. Staring back at me was a fluffy white face with green eyes, whiskers, and canid muzzle.

The spell was a success! My reaction was one for the record books.

"Holy party cannons set to fire to the tune of a can-can line! I'm freaking adorable!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feeling Foxy

As soon as I figured out how to stand on all fours and sit on my new hindquarters properly, I began to inspect myself at length. At first I just poked my paw pads back and forth, but then noticed my tail and lost it! I ran around in circles (tripping multiple times) trying to catch it, and then fell on my back and rolled around with it while gekkering. And yes, that's a real thing!

Twilight and the CMC just watched, mouths open, as I pranced and rolled around having the time of my life. Of course, I noticed after a while and stared back at them.

They closed their mouths and didn't say anything, so I had to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"What? Never seen a fox at play before?" I inquired as I stood up from my mini freak-out.

I noticed, after standing on all fours again, that I was a few centimeters shorter than Twilight, but still taller than the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I pondered this as Twilight started talking again.

"This is remarkable! You should have taken on a plush form like the catalyst, but you became a fully functioning – if huge – biological Vulpine! It's totally lost on me how this could have happened. It's inconceivable!"

I could already tell she was about to go on a tangent, so I tuned her out and just sat and chatted with Spike and the Crusaders while she went about her psycho rant.

Spike was the first to start asking questions.

"So what's it feel like?"

I turned my head and looked over myself again. "Soft and awesome buddy. It almost feels like I'm not wearing anything at all! It's liberating!"

Scootaloo popped in with something I should've noticed earlier. "But you're NOT wearing anything. You're naked."

I blanched. I can't believe I didn't notice before when I was examining my own body. I must have not noticed because of the excitement of the moment. I tried to hide my shame with my paws, which caused me to fall and roll around like a complete loon.

But after trying to hide my unmentionables for half a minute, I realized I had goofed.

I took after Winston, and he was an Arctic Fox plushie. Their fur is super fluffy, and my business had been heavily covered to begin with.

I stood up and brushed myself off with my paws, trying to keep up an appearance of calmness. Glancing over to my audience, I saw that they were holding back their laughter. Their cheeks were inflated with unreleased air and had turned red as well.

I sighed. "Just…get it out of your systems."

The moment I said that, the dam burst forth and interrupted Twilight's tangent in progress. The CMC and Spike must have thought I was the funniest thing since the whoopee cushion, because I couldn't hear myself think over how loud they were laughing.

Twilight just stared at the ruckus and looked to me with an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"I know what you're going to say. And here is my response…"

The laughter was dwindling in the air, and was as good a time as any to enact my latest split second plan.

"DYNAMIC EXIT!" I yelled as I jumped through the nearest window, curled into a fluffy white ball.

As I uncurled and landed, I turned back to see Twilight and Spike staring at me with wide eyes.

"I've dreamt of something like this happening to me for a long time Twilight, and I'll be DAMNED if I let this opportunity slip by without having fun first! Ciao you lavender noodle!" I ran away again, laughing as I went along my merry way.

Spike looked to Twilight. "Wait…..what just happened?"

Twilight's eyes moved back and forth like she was about to have a panic attack. "Oh no, oh no, this is bad." She ran over to the book containing the spell, reading the page it was on with worry. "This is very bad!"

Spike looked skeptical. "So what if he ran out before you could run tests on him? It's not like he can cause more trouble than what he's usually capable of."

"That's not it Spike. I didn't perform the spell right, remember?" Twilight said before shoving the book in his face. "If I don't turn him back soon, there may be adverse consequences to this dilemma!"

Applebloom decided now was the perfect time to interject. "Don't worry Twilight, we'll catch him! Cutie Mark Crusaders Fox Catchers, GO!" She ran out the door with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hot on her trail.

Naught but ten seconds later, there came a knock from the front door. Spike went to answer, and came back with a letter. "Derpy said the sender wanted me to read this out loud before you saw it." He cleared his throat, then began reading.

"_Dear Twilight,_

_I wanted to send you this friendly little letter to remind you that I am about to cause major shenanigans. If you're curious as to why I've sent you this letter so quickly, it is only to instill as much paranoia as I can within the vicinity of you. As if basting a turkey, which I will then proceed to dance with. That's right. I'm going to waltz with the Fear Turkey!"_

_Sincerely,_

_Travis The Fox_

While this was happening, I had already made my way to Sugarcube Corner, hoping to find Pinkie Pie in the kitchen. She always knew how to have a good time, and I planned on having the BEST time possible. But only if I had the perfect accomplice.

I heard her humming and ran through the kitchen doors to find her sitting in front of the oven, probably waiting on a fresh batch of cupcakes, muffins, or some other pastry that starts in there. Whatever, fudge you!

This was a good opportunity to test my new body's natural cuteness, if any. I lifted my right paw and poked her in the flank. She let out a yelp and jumped almost as high as the ceiling before falling back on all fours, like a cat in alarm. A fluffy pink cat who needs to lay off the cake, if her tush is any indicator.

"What? Who? Where? When?" She looked around the kitchen frantically, trying to find the Pinkie plot poking perpetrator. Then her eyes landed on me. My green stared back at her baby blue. We just stared at each other for the longest time before she and I lifted one hoof and paw, and touched them to each other really quick before doing the same with the other side. We repeated this over and over for quite a while. I think I started having too much fun with it.

Soon, we were doing it so fast that you'd think we were house cats in one of those cheesy 'kitty-cat pattycake' videos.

In the end, my fun was interrupted by a crash through the kitchen's back door.

Twas the Cutie Mark Crusaders all donning pith helmets and carrying nets of several varieties, intent on catching me, apparently.

"I got him!" Scootaloo yelled, running at me with her butterfly net held high. She swung it down. "Gotcha….huh?" I'd give her an 'A' for effort, but she only got part of my fluffy tail in her net.

"Sorry girls, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want to catch this fox."

Pinkie gasped. "Travis, is that you? When did you get so fluffy?!"

She pulled me into an inescapable Pinkie hug and started rubbing her face all over me. It was a bit embarrassing, but it put into perspective how a lot of pets felt about their owners rubbing their faces on them. "Oh my gosh! You're soooooo soft! I don't think I've ever felt anything this soft before in my entire life, and if I did, I don't remember it because you're just soooooo soft!"

As this was happening, I spied the Crusaders having a group huddle in the corner of the room. My new fox enhanced hearing managed to pick up a little of what they were saying. Something about a bigger net…and a cage! Nobody puts foxy in a cage!

While Pinkie's face was in my neck, I managed to turn my head enough to whisper in her ear my problem, and escape plan. She quickly nodded and dropped me before running off to get what I needed.

"Well little ladies, I'd hate to say you came all this way for nothing…" A wild Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared, wielding a +2 Party Cannon!

"…but then I'd be wearing highly flammable pants next to this oven…which I'm not."

After I donned my Helmet of Fluffy Protection (courtesy of Pinkie), I jumped inside the Party Cannon and curled myself into an adorable projectile of death and destruction.

"Remember this day fillies. For it was the day you almost caught Travis…" *BOOM*

And off I went…through another window, a windowsill flower box, somepony's wall, and into a bathtub. Whose bathtub, you might ask? Well let's see…

"H-h-hey Octavia…is Vinyl home?" I asked nervously.

Her pupils had become the size of dinner plates after I spoke. Hmph! It's like she's never seen a large talking fox before, or something.

She slowly pointed a wet hoof toward the door. I promptly thanked her, hopped out and shook as much water from myself as possible, wrapped myself in a towel, and headed to the living room.

Upon entering the room, I saw Vinyl walking into the kitchen, presumably to get a snack. Unaware of my presence, I pondered on how to reveal myself in the least expected way possible….then I just said buck it, before running up and throwing myself over her back, my stomach now posted on her like a fluffy, wet, and adorable sticky note. She looked to me in surprise before yelling into the other room.

"Tavi, how come I can't have snacks in the bath, yet you can bring your new pet in there? That's not very fair! Or safe for that matter. All that fur could clog the drain, and the bill to get the pipes cleaned would cost more than a GOOD record sale!"

I made little whining noises before she noticed me again. She reached her hoof back to scratch me behind my ears. My leg went haywire and I thought to myself 'Shenanigans can wait a little longer, right?'

Of course, Murphy and his damn law always seem to want to interrupt my fun before it actually starts.

Octavia ran into the kitchen, wrapped in her own towel, and pointed a hoof in my direction, shaking in what I guess was the surprise of me talking catching up with her.

"Vinyl, that's not my pet, and it talked! Catch it!"

She jumped at me and Vinyl, but I was too quick. I plopped to the floor and jumped out of the way before watching them tumble over each other before ending in a pile by the sink.

"And I thought the CMC's plan was faulty..."

I walked over to them and sat before driving in a taunt for the road.

"Do I need to leave the house for a bit? I mean, if you guys want to make out, that's your business, but I'm not really comfortable being in the same room as it's happening."

They both looked up at me with eyes the size of barrel tops. I just reveled in the silence before thinking up a funny one-liner to make my exit.

"You know…somepony once asked me 'What does the fox say?', and you know what I told him?" Again, I was hit with silence.

Without any warning, I high-tailed it out of there in a fashion a la Curly Joe, leaving behind two confused mares, and a floor that needed some serious mop love.

After running far enough away from my latest victims, I took a rest at the local park, under a tree. Looking around, I noticed the light starting to get darker in the sky, as dusk approached. Maybe I should have stuck to my original plans for the day instead of improvising…HA! Who am I kidding?! The unplanned adventure is the most fun in the end!

There wasn't much time left to do what I had planned, so I decided to head back and surprise Twilight and Spike.

Meanwhile, Twilight had figured out how to turn me back to normal, but I was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it Travis, where are you?"

Suddenly, I appeared in the front doorway, screaming in a high pitch, and it was so loud, I'm fairly certain it would give kids nightmares. Twilight was definitely scared, because when she heard me, she screamed, fell to the ground, and her eyes went wide as she started hyperventilating.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I just…had something stuck in my throat. Were you looking for me?"

She got up and leveled a glare my way. "Of course I have! And not just me, but Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders too! And what was up with that letter?"

I shook my head with a paw on my face. "Twilight, to answer your question, I'd need about as much time in the day as Spike does with his bubble baths." I glanced over at Spike, who had just exited the kitchen. "Thanks for using all the hot water yesterday, you putz."

He had the decency to look sheepish as he slowly walked backwards into the kitchen.

"How one little dragon can use up all the hot water in town is beyond me. But anyways; I think I should have planned my day better. Being a fox is awesome and all, but I feel like my time could have been better managed…and I know that look in your eyes, put that notepad down!"

Twilight threw her writing pad and quill behind her, unfortunately hitting Spike, whom was trying to ninja his way to bed. I'd say he got his props, but being knocked to the floor by paper doesn't really help my opinion.

"Now, I believe it's time to work your magic, and de-fluff me."

Twilight sighed in exasperation. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! This spell is brand new to me. Even with the help you've provided, I'm not sure I'll be able to turn you back to normal. What if I mess up and you become disfigured?"

As she began one of her panic speeches, I rolled my eyes and put a paw to her shoulder. "Twilight, if I thought you couldn't handle this, I wouldn't have thrown my metaphorical hat into the ring. Just trust in yourself and you'll do fine."

It wasn't one of my most rousing pep talks, but it did the trick. She smiled, I smiled, and Spike…just stayed on the floor. That note pad must have hit him pretty freaking hard.

"You're right! Hay, I've been through worse than this." She said with more gusto than I've seen in her already.

She spread her hooves out and stood at the ready. Taking this as a silent signal, I padded my way across the room to stand opposite her position.

Her horn started glowing, and I became surrounded by ribbons of light wrapping around me. The colors I saw were nothing compared to the feeling of my body changing again. I thought it would end up hurting, but I felt nothing, as if my body had become one with the light. My form writhed, the protons making up my very being twisting and turning, reclaiming what looked like my original body.

Another flash of light came and went, and I collapsed once more to the floor. My ears were ringing and my vision blurry. As soon as I could feel my arms again, I pushed myself up to look at Twilight. Mind you, my eyes were still a little spotty, but I could see a little of her facial expressions. She looked…perturbed. Something went wrong, but what? And why did my feet feel funny?

"Twilight, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Well…almost nothing."

I stretched out my hand with my palm open to her.

"…mirror." I mumbled in a low voice.

"What? I didn't-"

"A mirror!" I used a stricter tone. If something was wrong, I needed to see for myself.

After she levitated the nearest mirror to my hand, I looked at my reflection. What I saw made me silent as a ghost. My hair had gone from dark brown (almost black) to white as snow. My eyes were still green, but they had a certain shine to them that wasn't there before. My canines had sharpened on my upper and lower jaws, but the upper ones seemed to have grown slightly longer. My ears had disappeared from the sides of my head and had relocated themselves up a bit, and were now fuzzy white appendages twitching atop my cranium.

I started to laugh. It grew in volume second after second. But then when I pulled my legs forward to sit up properly, I found more changes. My legs had become covered in white fur, and my feet were replaced by large paws with black pads. But it didn't stop there. I felt something twitch around my rump. Turning my head, I found a big, fluffy, white tail sitting to my side. I ran my hand down its length to find it connected to me.

I had reached my limit. The laughter that emanated from my mouth was that of a madman. It went on for quite some time before I calmed myself. Twilight just stood there and watched me while I had my episode.

After it ended, Twilight walked up to me and gently shook my shoulder with her hoof as my head hung down.

"Travis…are you okay now?"

I slowly raised my head to look her in the eyes. She seemed nervous, but my smile immediately let her know that I was fine now. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs, my tail just swaying back and forth as I moved.

"Twilight…I've never felt better in all my life! I feel like I could take on that Discord guy you told me about, run a hundred laps around Ponyville, and come back without a sweat for lunch! WOO! I am pumped!"

As I was saying this, I had gone jogging around the library to demonstrate how good I felt. Twilight just stood there smiling nervously and averting her eyes from side to side.

"What's the matter Twilight? I'm not upset. Did you want to pet my tail? You can if you want to. I don't mind."

She covered her eyes before facing toward me. "It's not that. It's just…you're…still naked."

I looked down. "Hmm. And so I am." I covered my shame (or pride if you want) with my hands. "Can you help me find my pants?"

**Authors Note  
><strong>Hello fans and followers! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. I'll admit, this one took a little longer than the last two chapters due to life stuff. Job hunting hasn't been easy or fun, and the last interview almost cracked me. But that won't discourage me from releasing a new chapter whenever I can for you guys. Leave a review in the box below, and don't forget to fave and follow me if you want to see more in the future. Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Live, Laugh, and Love Lunacy

Chapter 4

To Beam or Not To Beam

Yesterday was certainly interesting. I got to live my dream of running around as a fluffy white fox, I caused shenanigans, and wasted my time running from the cutest little troublemakers ever. In hindsight, I should have managed my time better, but fun can make even the most organized of individuals lose track of the hours.

But that didn't end my day, no, the biggest surprise came when Twilight tried to turn me back. I was transformed into what most would call a 'half-human abomination of science'. I had retained traits of my previous vulpine form. Ears, a tail, my teeth, my hair, and my legs. I was changed beyond recognition and should have been scared for my health and wellbeing. The key word being 'should'.

I had been ecstatic! My uncle and I had been conjecturing for years over bodily alteration of this magnitude, but even with all our genius, there just didn't seem to be a way to make it happen. But now I had what I needed. I could be my own test subject!

I had sequestered myself in the library's basement and started working immediately.

The next morning, Twilight came downstairs to find me up and without rest.

"Travis? Have you been up all night?"

I looked over at her from in front of the white board. "You bet your tail I have, and boy what a night it's been! First, I ran a blood test on myself to see if anything changed there. Other than fox genes working their stuff in my system, not much else changed on that front, but it still opens up so many possibilities for future experiments!"

I walked over to Twilight and whispered in her ear. "Think of the scientific potential you've helped to create!" I muttered excitedly before running back to the white board and flipping it over. The other side had more writing on it than the first side and showed schematics not pertaining to my primary tests.

Twilight trotted over and looked at my work, paying special attention to the illustrations of what appeared to be various parts of something.

"What's this? I thought you were just working on, well…you, last night."

Her curiosity was well founded. "Dear sweet Sparkle, wouldn't you get bored working on yourself for a long period of time after a major change in the physical state of your very being? I, for one, am not a narcissist like a lot of other prodigies out there who think they're Celestia's gift to the world. But that's going a bit off topic. What this is…well why don't I just show you?"

I turned to a table off to the side of the room. Its contents covered by a plain white sheet. I cleared my throat while walking over in a nonchalant manner. Twilight just turned to watch me, being the curious unicorn she was. I put my hand upon the cloth.

"Gentlemares, BEHOLD!" I pulled the sheet back to reveal a metal cylinder, sitting upon a stand. It had several buttons on it, a replaceable slot in the bottom, and glinted in the light like some holy artifact.

Twilight stared in awe at my creation. Of course, her being awe stricken only lasted for a few seconds before reality set in.

"It looks…cool, but again; what is it?"

I picked up the cylinder and spun it between my fingers as I elaborated its identity.

"This marvelous piece, my friend, is a customizable, anti-threat, slice and dice, shot through the heart, weapon of my own design. I still need to work out its multi-transformation components here and there, but its primary form is-"

I pressed a button, and a green curving beam of light shot out of the top of the device while two gold protrusions formed a guard of sorts under the 3 foot light blade.

"-a Beam Katana." I had the smuggest smile on my face. I could just hear the outcry of fan rage somewhere in the universe, and I just chuckled to myself as Twilight brought me back down to Equestria.

"So you found a way to solidify light."

I nodded.

"Turned it into a sword."

"Affirmative."

"And your reason for this was, what?"

I sighed. I've been having fun getting to know this world and its inhabitants bit by bit, and I'd love to say that I could stay forever…but I still had some unfinished business back home to take care of.

"Remember how your friend Zecora found me in a clearing near her home in the Everfree Forest? Well, I've come to realize that I need to go back there to find the same rip in space-time that I jumped through to get here…or at least a trace of the energy it left behind. I can adjust the Temporal Space Distorter to a similar frequency as I did before, and open a doorway back home. And since the path past Zecora's place is probably teeming with danger…" The Beam Katana became inactive and reverted to its base form. "…I thought it might be a good idea to bring a deterrent against hostile forces." I tossed it up and down a couple times.

"Now come on. It's still early. If we start now, we can make it there, open the portal, and you can be back in time for lunch."

Twilight walked steadily behind me as we went back upstairs. Her eyes scanned across my back. She didn't get to know me as well as she thought she would over the few days I've been here, and those globes in her head told me all I needed to know.

After making our way upstairs, I turned to her and saw her head hanging low in depression. I scratched the back of my head in nervousness. Back home, I never really had much experience with females (especially around my own age).

But having helped her through last evening's debacle, I knew exactly what to say.

"Why so glum, chum? I'm only going to be gone for a few days."

Twilight just looked at me with those sad eyes and I could hear my heart cracking. "I know, but you only just got here, and you've made so many friends. You'll be worlds apart from all of us…and what if you can't make it back?!"

I put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Calm down. I already thought of everything. The portal, what to keep it open with, and how long it will take to finish everything else before I come back. And when I do come back…oh, it's going to be grand!"

I started to chuckle to myself again as my plans ran through my head. Twilight smiled at my lightheartedness and stood on her hind legs to give me a hug. "Just be careful, okay? You've got friends here. Don't go forgetting that mister!"

I just stood there and hugged back. *sniff sniff*

"Travis…are you sniffing my mane?"

"You smell like lavender. How can I resist?"

After the awkwardness had faded, I ran back downstairs to grab my big bag of tricks and tech, and then we were off to Zecora's place.

As we entered the Everfree Forest, Twilight and I began reminiscing about when I first came here. She said I acted like a total fraidy cat, and fainted after I met Pinkie, but I don't remember THAT. Also, I apparently screamed like a little filly before the supposed fainting. Yeah right...okay, maybe I did, so what, fudge you!

After a laugh at my expense, we came upon Zecora exiting her home, probably going out to gather more herbs for her medicine and other brews.

She spotted us and waved in greeting.

"Hello Twilight and Travis. How might I lend my assistance?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What makes you think we need help with anything? Can't we just pop in for a visit and say hello to a good friend? Maybe chat over some tea and cookies?" I said as I pulled a brown paper bag out of nowhere. Its insides containing the aforementioned baked goods. She giggled at my randomness, and proceeded to walk and talk. We followed steadily behind her.

"There has been a strange disturbance in the forest as of late. And somehow I knew YOU might be the one to come investigate."

I didn't ask how she knew I would be coming. I just put my hand to my chin in contemplation. She told us how the creatures of the forest had been going silent at random, and this strange noise she had heard whilst she was out and about.

The apparent lack of danger made me think I came over prepared. 'Looks like I put together a badass weapon for nothing.'

I listened intently, twirling my now unneeded Beam Katana in my hand. Everything she said made me think that I needed to adjust my previous strategy for keeping the portal open, or stable for that matter.

But my readjustment thoughts were cut short when I heard Twilight gasp.

"Travis…I'm no expert on portals, but is this what you were looking for?"

I looked up and saw something awe striking, and terror rendering.

Before us was a crack, just hanging in mid-air, glowing white and grey. I couldn't look away. This was truly something marvelous to behold. A rip in the fabric of time and space. But unlike the hole I accidentally created to get here, this one seemed…disjointed, or inappropriate. Zecora snapped me out of my stupor.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen. How could this happen? What does it mean?"

She backed away from the anomaly. As soon as she found her way next to me, I put my hand to her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. I kneeled to meet her eyes and told her the straight truth…or at least what I knew about the dang thing.

"That thing, my friend, is an inappropriate tear in the fabric of reality. A broken remnant of what brought me here in the first place." I stood up and walked closer to the rip.

"Unlike what brought me here, this is an incomplete portal. Supposedly, it should lead me back home. But in this state, I doubt I can use it, much less pass through it."

I let my words hang in the air for a bit, and then walked closer to inspect what I'd be working with. Twilight was about to protest my portal proximity (Ha Ha Ha! Alliteration), but I had already stuck my arm through it and waved it about like a loon.

Twilight sighed in exasperation. "So, how does it feel?"

"Hmm. It's cold…and tingly. With a slight after-effect of all the hair on my body standing on end." Luckily, unlike my romp about town yesterday, my 'floofing' was limited to my head, ears, legs and tail. Still, it was an interesting feeling none the less.

I sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna be here for a bit. Twilight, while I'm working on getting this thing to stabilize, I'll need you to run around town and get some things for me, okay?"

"But wouldn't you need some help with this? I'm sure that I could…" I held up my hand, a finger over my lips. She shut her mouth and just watched as I pulled a small worn-looking gray case out of my bag.

"There are two things you should know about me, and one thing that is of the utmost importance to complete. One: I'm putting on my uncle's glasses, and you know what that means. Two: I work better in certain conditions, and if Zecora is willing to lend me a hoof, I can get this done quick along with the help of my bag of tricks." I glanced over to Zecora.

"All my other work today shall be put on suspension. You have my fullest and utmost attention."

I nodded to her in thanks. "And lastly, there's your assigned errand. I need you to get Pinkie and bring her my way with all her equipment in tow. If this is gonna be the last time I see everyone for a few days, I wanna go out with a bang! Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Twilight began to realize what I had in store and grew a bigger smile than I've ever seen on her before. But before she could say anything, I interjected.

"OH! And before I forget: we're not going to work alone." I set my bag down before rifling around inside. It took a bit, but I found another of my late night projects. "We'll be getting a little assistance from these guys!" I exclaimed before pulling out a bag of seeds.

Twilight and Zecora stared at the tiny sack in curiosity, but only my purple compatriot had anything to say.

"What's in the bag?"

I grinned. "Seeds of an idea. My uncle and I had been trying to figure out how to make them grow since we made them, and after he died, it's been one of my pet projects for a while. I've had to adjust some things and crunch a LOT of numbers. But after last night, I was hit by inspiration, and finally adjusted the genetic coding to work in my favor!"

I pulled out a garden trowel and dug six holes around me before planting a single seed in each hole. "Also to note: the soil of this planet is saturated in magic and pretty freaking fertile! So we should be seeing results almost immediately."

And wouldn't you know it. After waiting no more than 10 seconds, six sprouts popped out of the ground. They all had a single large leaf coming out of them, but that soon changed as well. The sprouts all had their leaves change into a bud, and then a flower, and it surprised my friends to no end at the sudden metamorphosis.

I couldn't contain my excitement and just started doing a little jig before grabbing the stems of each plant and pulling them out, one by one. But what came out was no plant, but a creature unlike anything anyone in Equestria had ever seen.

"Ladies, meet the Pikmin."

Twilight and Zecora just stared in awe at my little plant-like creations. Who wouldn't stare? They're freaking adorable and awesome as hell!

I pointed to each one as they surrounded me with curious eyes.

"Each Pikmin type is unique and carries its own special abilities."

I pointed to the red one with the pointy nose first.

"The Red Pikmin are strong on offense and are immune to fire and anything burn related."

Next was the yellow one with the big ears.

"The Yellow Pikmin are really light weight and are immune to electrical damage, but are also able to harness it as well."

The blue one with the mouth was observing its surroundings.

"The Blue Pikmin are the only type able to survive in and under the water, and have great underwater survival skills."

My eyes drifted over to the fatter purple one sitting next to my right foot.

"The Purple Pikmin are the strongest type of Pikmin, but also the slowest and heaviest."

A tiny white one with red eyes had crawled up my body and now sat on my shoulder.

"The White Pikmin are the exact opposite. They're the smallest, fastest, good at digging, and when threatened can release a special poison from their skin."

Finally, a little pink one with light blue eyes was buzzing around my head.

"And lastly, Flying Pikmin…are pretty self-explanatory now that I think about it…"

Twilight was the first to get over her stupor. "Travis, this is astounding! Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore, you do…this!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like you guessed earlier, I've been up all night, and since I couldn't sleep, I decided to do something productive with my time."

Looking down upon my latest creations, I couldn't help but smile. They were no bigger than knee height to me, though the White Pikmin was a little shorter than the others. If I could put my feelings into words, I'd say this is what a father must feel like, looking at his children. Even if they were dispensable and artificially manufactured, he couldn't be prouder.

"And these little guys are the results! There was one other Pikmin seed I was working on, but unfortunately I was having a hard time with part of its code, so I'm putting it on hold for a bit until later. I'll need a geologist with me, that's for sure."

I walked over to Twilight and knelt to see her eye to eye.

"But like I said earlier, we'll be fine. Zecora and the Pikmin will be helping me with construction while you do your thing. Besides, you have other things you need to do today, and I don't want to get in the way of your daily routines."

Twilight just gave me a small grin and nodded.

"Okay, I understand. I'll go get Pinkie and send her your way, then get back to the library. I forgot to wake Spike up before we left anyway."

She really isn't good at hiding her feelings. As she trotted off towards home, I couldn't help but call out to her before she got too far away in her depressed state.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled while pointing in an epic manner. She turned to look at me, her expression a little surprised at my outburst.

"Actually, now that I give it some thought…I don't have any scrap metal to work with, and I'll need somepony to help me, Zecora, and the Pikmin assemble this thing correctly. Though it's a very detailed machine, and I sometimes get too caught up in the big picture to see little details. Hmm, Twilight, do you think you could rework your schedule so that – oomph!"

Without warning, she tackled me with a hug. Or 'glomped' me, if you prefer.

After she released me, I whistled to the Pikmin, who had taken to examining Zecora. They gathered in front of me, awaiting orders.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. Twilight is gonna run into town, and I need you to stick with her unless she instructs you otherwise." They nodded.

I walked over to my bag again and pulled out a small notepad. I tossed it to Twilight, who caught it in her magical grasp.

"The first few pages have everything I'll need besides what I have in my bag. All you need to do is follow it and send the Pikmin back with each item at a time if the load is too big to take all at once. And don't worry about losing them, they've imprinted on your magic signal so getting lost will be next to impossible. Oh, and don't forget about Pinkie Pie! We're gonna need her on background operations."

And with that, we saluted each other before she trotted back toward Ponyville. I turned back to Zecora and the rip. I popped my neck and knuckles.

"Well…time to get started."

**Authors Note**

Hey guys! Another chapter for your viewing pleasure. This one is coming to you a little later than before (again) due to life getting in the way. I'm starting to feel my drive going down the slide toward apathy, and I don't want that! I love writing this for you guys because I love to make others smile and laugh! I'll kick this downward spiral in the teeth somehow, so leave me a review and let me know what you think about the story so far.  
>Keep your spirits high everypony!<p> 


End file.
